Local area networks and telecommunications connections often use data patch panels to enable inter or cross-connection between telecommunications equipment. Patch panels typically comprise a frame member having a plurality of connector locations wherein any of a plurality of jacks may be mounted. The jacks allow for rapid connection and disconnection of network cable between jacks in the same patch panel or between jacks located on different patch panels.
If network cables are haphazardly connected directly into the patch panel, many problems would result. Typically, the terminations at the terminal end of network cables are designed only to maintain a mating relationship with the jack. Excessive loads, such as a downward shear force due to the unsupported weight of the loose network cable, can overstress the cable terminations, causing them to break or disengage from the jack, resulting in the need to repair or replace the termination or the entire cable. Additionally, due to the heavy weight of the network cable, a small bending radius results where the cable bends downward under the influence of gravity near the point where the cable termination is connected to the jack. This tight bending radius can result in physical damage to the cable itself, or can lead to cable performance degradation. Finally, when a large number of cables are haphazardly routed to the patch panels, technicians would be unable to quickly disconnect and reconnect a group of cables and, thus, valuable time and money would be wasted whenever routine maintenance tasks were undertaken.
Various means have been developed to physically support and assist in the organization of network cables routed to a patch panel, such as the device illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 6,600,106, entitled “Cable Management Bar and Patch Panel,” filed on 11 Jul. 2001 and issued to Standish et al. on 29 Jul. 2003 (the “'106 patent”). The '106 patent discloses a support bar that extends horizontally from the patch panel and is disposed in a direction that is generally normal to the longitudinal axis of the individual network cable strands. Network cable is connected to the support bar using conventional fasteners and is thus supported at a location near the point where the cable plug is inserted into the patch panel jack. As a result of this support, the cable does not sag at the point of entry into the jack and the large stresses on the cable plug, as well as the tight bending radius in the cable, are eliminated. Additionally, the support bar of the '106 patent allows for the cables to be organized, providing for the speedy identification of the terminal end of a particular cable and resulting in a reduction in the overall volume of the cable bundle, conserving valuable storage space.
However, the device of the '106 patent, and similar variants, is not without shortcomings. Specifically, the fixed horizontal bar blocks access to the jacks on the patch panel. When a technician must connect or disconnect cables from the jacks of the patch panels, the support bar of the '106 patent must be removed, requiring the disconnection, and ultimate reconnection, of all cables connected to the support bar from the jacks. This process is cumbersome and time-consuming for the technician, who often must consult a diagram to ensure that the correct cables are inserted into the correct jacks.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,575,665, entitled “Patch Panel with Hinged Tie Bar,” filed on 1 Dec. 1995 and issued to Shramawick et al. on 19 Nov. 1996 (the “665 patent”), attempted to overcome the problems associated with the '106 patent. The '665 patent discloses a horizontally disposed support bar that is rotatably coupled to a fixed hinge on the patch panel. The '665 patent is designed to allow the support bar to be rotated, thus moving the cables away from the patch panel and allowing the technician to access a specific area on the patch panel without removing unnecessary cables.
However, the '665 patent suffers from several drawbacks. Specifically, resistance to the rotation of the support bar is provided by friction and the support bar is thus unable to lock in any position. When using heavier network cable, such as Cat6 cable, the weight of the cable tends to pivot the support bar downward during normal operation of the support bar. This gradual downward rotation could block access to adjacent patch panels, resulting in the need for a technician to reposition multiple support bars in order to access a specific patch panel. Additionally, this gradual rotation of support bars could result in the pinching of network cables between adjacent support bars. Since the support bars are typically constructed from stamped sheet metal, the pinching of the cables could result in damage to the cables, requiring costly cable repair or replacement.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide an inexpensive and convenient means to quickly organize and support groups of cables that are routed into a patch panel using a pivoting support bar, and to additionally provide a means to prevent gradual rotation of the support bar while allowing for a fast and convenient method to unlock the support bar and rotate it to a convenient position.